The Ultimate Temptation
by FireCracker7
Summary: Will Skyfire's true heritage cause him to turn to the dark side?
1. Chapter 1

submission dated 3-28-08 author: FireCracker (Italic copy bordered byunderscore) Archive? You'd better.  
Warnings: None really, at least not here. My Transformers are overall less blocky than the ones in G1, shaped more humanoid but still with plates. Makes for easier sex scenes to imagine. They can also reproduce via the spark principle, among compatible individuals. More on that later. And yeah, they have sex.

Pairing: SkyFire/Starscream (Megatron implied, Unicron influence)

The Ultimate Temptation

The Great War continued on through 2025 with no resolution in sight. Autobots, Decepticons and Neutrals took their eternal conflict to Cybertron and the nearby stellar system of Gaol. The Autobots were scattered, their forces thin. The Decepticons were in near disarray, barely recovering from Megatron's near death and return. Energon and troops became precious commodities on both sides. Adding to the confusion a new sect of renegade transformers appeared, bearing gold sigils. They declared themselves Unicronians. These renegades appeared at various interstellar locations creating havok for both sides. Their sigil, a broken round circle, represented the ultimate victory of entropy. Their only allegiance was to Unicron. Autobots and Decepticons alike despised them as enemies of Cybertron and life itself.

Starscream had since been resurrected, along with Optimus Prime. The autobot matrix returned to Optimus courtesy of Rodimus, restoring some stability to their power structure. Starscream's new genesis was less noble, however: as a newly formed entity birthed by Unicron, his new designation was Decepticon matrix. Yet he retained his form, identity and consciousness. And yes, his spark.

But his spark was far more encompassing now. No longer a singularity, he possessed the ability to free form life essences. But accessing this new power eluded him. He needed the perfect catalyst to initiate the process. Starscream the scientist found this an amazing (and unprecedented) discovery. Starscream the warrior saw endless possibilities for the future of his faction.

And the fact his perfect catalyst was his once friend and eternal mate made for enticing possibilities.

Starscream rested and restored his new form on Vugus 9, a small asteroid three light years from earth. He deliberately chose a location not too far from subspace waystations to Cybertron. Energy sources were more than plentiful for a single transformer, so he had no want of energon.

He wanted other things more. With a burning hunger that defied description, Starscream plotted a gentle trap...

"What's all this?"

"Problem, Blaster?" Rodimus Prime approached his communication officer. They were situated at a small base adjacent to Gaol's interior solar system. The tower was a magnicent testament to Cybertronian technology. Signals carried many light years through subspace.

Blaster glanced out of huge plastisteel panels at trackless space. "Not sure, Rodimus. I'm getting all kinds of bizarre wavelengths coming across my sensors."

Kup walked up to the control panel area. "Why bizarre?"

"The wavelengths make no sense...they aren't standard electromagnetic or gravitational energy."

Before anyone could speak further, a blaze of blue raced into the control room. "Thatsitthatsitthatsit! TheQuintissonsareusinganotherchronalenergyportal!"

Rodimus waved his hands in a placating gesture. "Just hold it, Blur. We don't have any evidence the Quintessons are involved in these transmissions."

Blaster agreed. "Besides, it isn't chronal energy either." a pause. "If I didn't know better..."

"Something we should be concerned about?"

The red autobot gawked. "Rodimus, I think you'd better get our scientists in on this one."

"Whatever for?"

Blaster's voice dropped in awe. "It's pure life force energy to the n factor...cybertronian life force energy. And its being sent in pulses deliberately!"

A hush fell over the control room.

Fourteen vorns later, a conference of autobot commanders and specialists debated their observations and findings. All ranking officers were present. Ultra Magnus, Kup, Blaster, Perceptor, Rodimus, Skyfire, and Optimus Prime.

Blaster led off the roundtable discussion.

"This is what we know so far." Blaster pointed at a holographic grid suspended over a huge table.

"These wavelengths are signatures of undeveloped spark essences. But they're clustered, and concentrated into specific broadcast patterns. The energy then flatlines and dissipates."

Optimus was thinking. "Outside of Vector Sigma, I can't think of a being capable of such feats."

"Not Vector Sigma, Optimus." Perceptor chimed in. "Remember, he is the key but not the source. He is merely a channeler of preexisting spark energy."

"Do you realize what you're implying, Perceptor?" Ultra Magnus turned. "Primus sleeps at the current time, and Unicron is possibly destroyed, or at least secured in a black hole."

"It wouldn't be the Autobot Matrix either." Rodimus surmised. "It's still basically a repository of earlier knowledge and essences. So the key question remains. Who would have the capability, and why are they doing this?"

"And can this ability be used as a weapon?" Optimus brooded. "The implications could be catastrophic, autobots." "One other possiblity exists, and I'm hestiant to mention it..." he glanced at Skyfire. All optics fell on Skyfire.

White arms folded in consternation. "Continue, Optimus. Based on data given here, my own thoughts mirror your own. Starscream is the mostly likely candidate as embodiment of the Decepticon matrix. Primus loathes idle creation, and Unicron requires avatars."

Magnus tapped his fingers on the table. "If true, why the broadcasting? Starscream has to be aware Megatron montiors this entire sector periodically. He has neither resources nor troops for a coup at this time."

"Difficult to say." Optimus kept watching the big white jet. "Yet we know Starscream is ego driven to control and rule. He's never hidden the desire to have his own empire."

"Doubtful at this juncture." Perceptor stated. "Magnus is right. Empires aren't built on sand and empty bids for attention."

"I hate to say this...but maybe it's personal." Blaster suggested awkwardly. He shrugged at Skyfire.

"Personal to who for what, Blaster?" Kup wanted to know. "All we've got is speculation, not proof. It could be another being we haven't encountered. There's no evidence of anything but those spark signatures. And even they aren't truly alive, just an untapped energy source."

"A potentially fatal one to the balance if not used properly." Skyfire was solemn.

Optimus kept staring. "Meaning, Skyfire? You have an idea how this energy could be used?"

"Having unformed life sources limits possibilities, Optimus."

Prime's optics brightened in anger. "Your knowledge of Starscream prevents clarity, Skyfire?"

The scientist lifted his head suddenly, his own optics blazing. "You can stop giving me those looks, Optimus. All of you. My past is no secret, but neither is it relevant here. We're on the cusp of an amazing scientific discovery. What would you have me say about Starscream?"

There was an uncomfortable silence, but Skyfire pressed on.

"I realize some of you have never fully accepted me, but I've done my best for your cause. Do you think I'd betray you after all this time, or compromise autobot safety?"

"No one's accusing you of anything, big guy." Rodimus soothed. "We're all on the same side here. There's just not enough information regarding motive at this time."

"Any possibility these pulses are random, or energy echoes?" Kup asked.

Perceptor shook his head. "None whatsoever. The pulses are consistent and precise. They're also directed at this specific location."

"There's another element that I meant to mention, and it's important." Blaster added. "Decepticon electrons are interfaced with the energy."

"Very...curious." Optimus observed. "Then mounting evidence suggests a possible attack directed at this station."

Perceptor considered Blaster's information. "You said decepticon electrons. Not the full electrocelluar dna, then?"

"It wouldn't be possible in protoform energy to have full dna." Skyfire interjected smoothly. "That would come with sentience and full life."

Kup rubbed his head helmet. "What in Kaos are we dealing with here, then?"

Magnus finally spoke again. "A being with the will and desire to create new life. But something is missing, something else is needed."

"What makes you say that?"

"If this being could reproduce on it's own, why would it broadcast incomplete life energy? It's almost like an advertisement for help."

"Interesting concept." Optimus mused. He looked up suddenly. "By the Pit!"

"Optimus, are you thinking what I am?" Perceptor likewise perked up.

The autobot commander nodded. "Combiners. Transformers with soul encryptions in their dna spark."

Magnus folded his arms over the table. "Primus take it. Too many medical records have been destroyed in war. And as I recall, Combiners are extremely rare."

Blaster stood up briefly. "Yo, Rewind. Check database on all Combiners. Give most recent records of living examples."

Rewind's muffled voice was heard inside Blaster. "On it, Blaster. Give me a minute."

The group waited in silence as Rewind worked. Perceptor seemed oddly uncomfortable.

Rodimus broke the quiet. "A universal nest."

Skyfire stared at him. "What?"

"Don't you get it? This 'being' needs help to procreate. It could be sending out signals to all potential Combiners."

Skyfire stiffened. "That seems like a logical assumption."

The loud whirring in Blaster's chest stopped. "I have the information!" Rewind shouted suddenly.

"Let's hear it." Optimus nodded.

"Latest records indicate five known Combiners existing in last two megacycles. Two are deceased."

"Looks like the nursery's on ice." Kup commented.

There was a peculiar pause from the cassette. Optimus finally lost patience. "Rewind! Why did you stop?"

Rewind continued, his voice strained now. "Optimus...living Combiners known are Blitzwing, Swindle, and...Skyfire."

The silence was deafening. Several pair of optics went wide in disbelief.

"That's impossible!" Kup blurted finally. "Skyfire? It makes no sense."

"No. It all becomes clear now." Optimus was grim. "The question is, what next?"

"If it's so clear Optimus, explain it to me." Rodimus felt frustrated. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Optimus pointed. "Skyfire's past association possibly with whatever this entity is. Swindle and Blitzwing aren't at this location."

Skyfire barely held his temper now, optics narrowing. "More suspicion, Prime?"

"This is war, Skyfire. You've been a valuable ally, your expertise an asset-"

"But not a friend?"

"I didn't say that!"

"Gentlemen." Magnus interrupted before things got out of hand. "May I suggest a small recess? We need time to process this information."

Optimus stood. "Agreed. I think we all need a break."

Blaster walked alongside Skyfire in the hallway. "Things got a little hot in there."

The tall jet nodded. "I'm grateful Magnus suggested a recess. I don't want division with Optimus."

A silvery gray hand stopped Skyfire momentarily. "Bud, look...between you and me? The last twenty years have taken a toll on everyone. Optimus is changed, and maybe not for the better."

The comment caught Skyfire's curiosity. "In what way?"

Blaster shook his head. "War makes everyone hard. Less caring, less patient. We like to think being autobots shields us from that stuff. Not true."

Skyfire nodded. "There's no way we could be the same."

"No. Tempers break, stuff gets said. The important thing is that we don't let disagreements separate us."

"I don't want that."

"This is a crucial time for everybody, Skyfire."

"You surprise me, Blaster. I rarely hear you be so candid."

The communication officer laughed. "I have my moments, Sky." he grew suddenly serious. "Word of advice, bro."

"What?"

"Be careful with some of these autobots. You were right, they don't all trust you. They admire and like you, but-"

"My past?"

"And present. Something in you scares 'em, deep down. You set off a frequency on instinctual levels not compatible with autobots. Most can't screen it out like me."

Skyfire stared, incredulous. "What are you saying?! I'm no threat to anything."

Blaster sighed. "My sensors are second to none. I can read thoughts and body processes."

The big jet overshadowed his friend now, curious and annoyed. "You invade privacy?!"

"Please. I'm not Soundwave! But I felt your systems jump whenever Starscream was mentioned."

"I was that obvious?"

"Only to me. And I can electroscan your body, too. It's my quick way of identifying everyone before I see 'em. Works really good in combat situations."

Skyfire was careful with his words. "An impressive ability, Blaster. Then you know."

Blaster patted his side. "I don't judge, man. As far as I'm concerned, actions speak louder than dna, you know? We all make choices in life."

Skyfire was distant suddenly. "Hmm...the instinctual frequency theory may yet prove correct. Nature versus free will. A universal argument."

"And a legit one."

The conference broke up quickly after the break. Everyone returned to their stations, agreeing to monitor and report any change in energy readings. Security was stepped up at every Autobot outpost on the Rim.

Magnus and Optimus remained in the conference room. The silence between them was heavy.

"I know that look, Magnus. What's on your mind?"

Ultra Magnus shook his head quickly. "This bickering in our ranks isn't good, Prime. Morale is terrible overall."

"What do you suggest I do about it, in the middle of a war?"

"I don't know. Skyfire's always maintained this war could be solved through technology. The need for energy drives this endless strife."

"It's not just technology, Magnus. You know as well as I...quality of life is important, too. Culture, history and social structure has to exist. Otherwise we may as well be mindless mechanisms, or back in bondage to the Quintessons. Well fed and stupid!"

"Excuse me." a towering presence entered the room.

The other two mechs glanced up from the table. "Skyfire?" Optimus stared.

"Not to interrupt, but I just wanted to report the Aerialbots will have earth's sub orbit under survelliance. The humans are developing new solar technology which could be vulnerable at this time."

"Good idea." Magnus approved. "We don't need the Decepticons or even this new being to get ahold of any energy sources to boost their aims."

"Agreed." Skyfire turned to leave.

"Skyfire, please wait." Optimus held a hand out. "I regret some harsh comments made during the conference."

The pale, handsome faceplate nodded. "We're all under great stress, Optimus. I also have regrets...I rarely lose my temper. It's not conducive to scientific study."

A pause. "I'd like for us to remain friends."

Skyfire blinked, optics flickering. "Is something wrong?"

Optimus glanced at Magnus before replying. "I know you've never had a standard physical at any autobot base. And the reason why-"

"I have nothing to hide, Optimus."

Prime pressed. "Unfortunately, that isn't so. For what it's worth, I understand why. It's a requirement for all autobot commanders to know the true history of all active members."

Skyfire felt the edge of anger again, turning his back. "I can save us all time with this, Prime. I have decepticon dna, I won't deny it."

Magnus stuttered at the confession. "If you'd trusted us at the beginning with this-"

Skyfire gave a low laugh, turning back around. "It would have been worse. I know there's some suspicion of this anyway, based on things I've heard the last few years. Many autobots still won't speak freely around me after all this time."

"We're not judging you in any way, Skyfire. If anything, your accomplishments are impressive. And I've seen enough war to know we've had autobots go over to the other side."

Skyfire was silent a moment. "As did I, by choice."

Optimus went over to him and squeezed a white arm. "Your strength and compassion captured our attention at the artic circle. I've never thought you anything but honorable."

Skyfire returned the gesture. "Just not entirely trustworthy?" his tone was somewhat sad.

Optimus didn't answer immediately. "I have an idea. Would you like to spearhead the investigation of these signals?"

The big jet hesitated, thinking of all the implications of his involvement. "Considering the potential of the signaller, that may be a good idea. And I long to do some exploring as of late."

"Then consider it done."

Magnus paced the room after Skyfire left. "Even I wasn't aware of Skyfire's true heritage, Prime. How did you find out?"

Optimus steepled his fingers at the desk. "Some time ago, I had automatic scanners installed at various autobot strongholds. Obtaining such information is a necessary evil as well you know."

"I know. It still unsettles my circuits, though. Skyfire's been nothing but trustworthy."

Optimus gave a deep sigh. "I know. But deep down, sometimes I wonder. Between his complicated history with Starscream and the decepticons...when all is said and done, he's still decepticon."

"And autobot by choice. Prejudice, perhaps?"

Optics flared. "Are you saying I?"

"I meant what I said earlier. I've seen lots of war, Prime. More than even you. Alliances change and break, families are destroyed. Trusts broken, good intent turned to expediency and betrayal."

"Hm! I never claimed to be perfect, Magnus...despite the adoration of Rodimus. I admit, there's a part of me that can't reconcile anything decepticon...even a good one. But I'd never refuse aid, or turn one away outright."

"Just be careful, Prime. We're on the precipice ourselves. Many autobots now relish violence and killing more than many decepticons. The line of distinction is thinner than ever."

Stunned, Optimus could only stare. "We aren't evil, Magnus!"

Magnus turned to leave. "Not yet. I pray to Primus we never step that line."

In the interstellar void of space, Skyfire felt truly at home. Born and built for the stars, unecumbered by boundaries. A scientist by function, a free spirit by nature.

And he wasn't alone. Two of his best friends accompanied him, Jazz and Perceptor. They sat comfortablly at Skyfire's main console. Jazz put his feet up and played soft music.

Skyfire welcomed the diversion of their company. "Guys, I have to thank you for coming with me. I didn't want to have too much time to think."

Jazz chuckled. "I thought you science types liked burning processors!"

Perceptor was pretty amused by the comment. "It would be hard to think with a fried brain box, I would venture."

The shuttle rumbled with laughter. "You two are priceless!"

There was a period of quiet before Jazz spoke again. "You okay, Skyfire? Word around the base was that the conference got a little rough."

"It was abrasive in spots." Skyfire admitted. "I'm not certain anyone was at fault."

"The command chain can be very...unyielding at times." Perceptor commented dryly. "I thought you were remarkably level headed, considering the accusations."

"Accusations?" Jazz wondered.

"Not exactly accusations, but suspicions about me." Skyfire supplied.

"Those old rumors again? I know about them."

""It doesn't matter, Skyfire." Perceptor reassured. "The autobots have many idiots among their forces. Optimus Prime won't say so, but I know it to be true."

"I'm beginning to wonder what I have to do to be fully trusted." there was tension in the shuttle's words.

Jazz patted his console. "Keep a perspective on this, Fire."

"Jazz...I have to know. You're aware of the transcripts of the conference?"

"As a chief security officer, I'm one of the first to know."

"Then...you know I'm a decepticon. A real decepticon, not just one by affiliation."

"You're an autobot by affiliation, that's all that matters to me."

"But you do know?"

"Yeah, known about it for some time. It's my job to find out the difficult stuff, remember?"

An uncomforable pause. "You know the rest?"

"About Starscream? I know the official story...and maybe the unofficial one."

Perceptor cleared his vocalizer loudly. "A little tact, Jazz."

Jazz shook his head. "Look, Skyfire. You're more than a combination of dna and electrons. No one would judge you that knows his rotors from his mainframe."

Skyfire chuckled again, the sound echoing through his chamber. "You'd think as a scientist I should know better. Yet I've never felt that way on a personal level."

"As for the Starscream thing." Jazz stopped and considered his words. "Well, the spark never makes much sense, science be damned."

"No."

"I can relate because of my personal situation with Prowl...but that's where it ends. No offense."

"None taken. I can't...seem to shake Starscream, or get him out of my system. We fight, avoid each other or come to blows...but it still doesn't matter. I can't be with him and I can't stay away. It's not rational, it's not sane..."

"I too have known the perils of sparking, my friend." Perceptor soothed.

"You?" Jazz stared "Who would've thought-"

"A bot can't live on science alone. Did you honestly think all I do is look at samples?"

Jazz nudged him. "Depends on the samples."

"Ha!"

"So who is it? You can tell me."

"Never. Trailbreaker and Hound would give me grief."

Skyfire felt more at ease. "You're the only two I can tell these things. Optimus would consider me a traitor...if he doesn't already on some level."

"I can't believe that, Fire." Jazz responded.

"I'm not a fool, Jazz. On some level all decepticons and autobots have animosity. There's scientific debate over whether it's a culture thing or instinctual."

"Maybe. But that's why exposure kills that ignorance. I sometimes wonder if we're just conditioning ourselves to shoot on sight from all the war."

Perceptor nodded in agreement. "It is becoming a plague in recent years. We have young, trigger happy troops who really aren't concerned with the betterment of our people or Cybertron. They only want the excitement and clang of battle, even if they die. The morons think they're going out in a blaze of glory."

"And mostly, they're just going out." Skyfire was clipped.

"There's propaganda and ignorance on both sides, Fire." Jazz added. "But if we keep focused and have a positive goal...I can't help but think somewhere down the road this will all be worth it."

The next few hours were relatively uneventful. Scattered echoes of the strange energy signature flickered in and out of Skyfire's sensor range. Discussion picked up again.

"Bizarre." Skyfire noted. "The signature sweeps in every direction in spaced pulses now."

Perceptor looked through a scope. "Almost like a general sweep of space region...a beacon sequence."

"Whoever it is has a huge range." Jazz observed.

The possibility everyone avoided was breached by Perceptor. "Skyfire...if it turns out to be Starscream, what will you do?"

There was a heavy rumble of turbines. "I don't know, Perceptor. Talk to him, I guess. I have no idea what his state of mind will be, or how he's changed by being a matrix."

"Be careful, Fire." Jazz warned. "You're vulnerable in more ways than you know."

"It would be worth analyzing if I could get close enough to get data."

"Yes, but the discovery isn't worth your life or freedom!" Perceptor shouted. "Think with your fuel pump, not just your processor!"

"I don't think he'd harm me, despite everything. You don't know him like I do."

"That's beside the point. We don't know what we're dealing with, nor do we know how you'll be received. So assume nothing!"

"Yes, the first principle of methodology." Skyfire brooded. "If...you see me slipping, or doing anything dangerous...do whatever's necessary. I'll understand."

"What in scrap are you talking about?" Jazz didn't understand.

"I freely admit I don't trust myself. This is unchartered territory-"

"Why are you borrowing trouble?"

"You both know perfectly well what a matrix can do. And because of my...connection with Starscream the danger increases. I'm not stupid enough to believe he won't try to initate new life."

"Not at our expense, hopefully." Perceptor mused. "But you're right. I'd rather not paint scenarios just yet, though."

They touch landed on Vugus 9 with little incident. The craggy, ancient asteroid showed all the classic signs of scarring and pitting from interstellar collisions. Jagged, sharp mountains stood high in the airless night.

All three activated their internal scanners as they walked the desolate landscape.

"Hmm. Basic silica basalt, nothing special." Perceptor noted with disdain. "Minimal traces of zinc and titanium."

Skyfire turned his head in every direction. "Tericycle signal, in triangular wavelength. No current evidence of previous freeform life signals."

Jazz was impatient at their analysis. "For the layman here, please."

Skyfire smiled at his friend. "We're on an ugly rock ball and hear noises. How's that?"

Jazz gave the thumbs up. "Much better."

"Odd." Perceptor wondered as they moved along. "Now I'm picking up Cybertronian energy emissions."

"And I'm getting low level harmonics. Someone's playing games." Jazz didn't like it. "Picking and choosing what signals to display."

"Playing indeed." Skyfire surmised.

A huge burst of pulse energy hit them all, knocking them from their feet.

"What in Alpha Trion?!" Perceptor staggered up. "That was the freeform energy! And just like that, it's gone."

"Okay." Skyfire stood slowly. "West asmuth, twenty four degrees."

"Gone dead again." Jazz happed his helmet. "Nothing. You getting anything, Perceptor?"

"Nothing but a pain in my brain box."

And then they heard it. And felt it. A booming, scratching, grating sound, echoing in their heads.

SSkkLRRREETTCHhhhkk

"Somebody grinding cogs?" Jazz hated the scraping resonance.

OH, SOME PEOPLE HAVE NO SENSE OF HUMOR

They all looked to barren skies. "Starscream!"

THE ONE AND ONLY. I'M PLEASANTLY SURPRISED. YOU'RE THE FIRST VISITORS I'VE HAD SINCE I LAST DIED.

"He certainly sounds the same." Jazz commented.

THAT WILL BE ENOUGH FROM YOU, AUTOBOT. WATCHING YOU FALL ON YOUR CLUMSY BACKSIDE WAS QUITE AMUSING.

"Moron." Jazz grumbled.

"Where are you?" Skyfire demanded.

EVERYWHERE YOU AREN'T, FOR THE TIME BEING. I'M A MATRIX YOU KNOW.

"Not just a matrix." Perceptor insisted. "We know the reports of your full recovery. Why do you hide?"

HIDE FROM THE PATHETIC LIKES OF YOU? I THINK NOT. I WAS MERELY HAVING FUN. BESIDES, YOU'VE INTRUDED ON MY QUIET.

Skyfire suddenly cried out. The jet fell heavily to a knee, groaning and clutching his chestplate.

"Skyfire! What happened?" Jazz propped against him in support. Perceptor grabbed his other side.

"Something...pressure on my spark...pulling. It wanted to leave...so warm...trying to analyze."

"Forgive me, Sky. It was just a touch." Starscream appeared nearby suddenly, shocking them all. Skyfire was speechless. Starscream looked the same as he always had, but shining with a strange brilliance he had never seen. The Seeker approached slowly, one hand outstretched.

"Yes. Look at me, see me as I now am."

"Stay back!" Jazz pulled his weapon. Perceptor did likewise.

"So many ways I can touch you." Crimson optics blazed brilliantly.

"Impossible." Skyfire struggled for coherency. His body felt heavy and unfamiliar, his mind frozen by the vision before him.

Starscream edged even closer, spreading his fingertips. "Soon will you understand everything."

"Hypnotic screen. Don't look at him, Skyfire!" Perceptor shouted, blocking Skyfire's line of sight.

Skyfire held himself against the pain. His fuel pump hammered madly against overheating hydraulics. And his spark...coiled and raged like an angry thing, wanting to be free. Liquid fire of the soul.

"Starscream...your proximity is...causing me damage."

The vision stopped briefly. "No. It only seems that way because you resist. But there is no resisting, for either of us."

"Save it for the geeks, Starscream." Jazz interrupted. "Take another step and I ventilate your head!"

"Go suck a cog, Autobot." Starscream sneered. "I have no intention of harming him!"

"We somewhat doubt your word, given your track record." Perceptor added, still shielding the largest bot.

Skyfire was practically shaking, his great frame vibrating to a hum. "No.." a gasp. "Hear him out. I can't...function like this...to fly us back."

"Put down your weapons, autobots." Starscream warned. "They can no more harm me than the proverbial spitball at a battleship. I need to touch him!"

"Why are you so hot for all that, Screamer?" Jazz was snide. "Trying to jumpstart an old fire?!"

"Cretin! I'll not explain my motives to you."

"That's enough, Jazz." Skyfire still strained, his turbos running wild. "I'm going to have to do a systems shutdown-"

"Unecessary!" Starscream screeched, lunging forward. Before anyone could block, graceful hands splayed across a white chestplate.

"Hey. Stop!" Jazz grabbed at his arms. Perceptor leaped into the fray.

"Off of me!" another glass scraping shriek. Both autobots went flying from unseen force out of sight.

Skyfire stared in wonderment, then down at familiar hands. "You had no such ability prior, Starscream-"

"For once put your curiosity on hold, Skyfire. I need to stabilize you."

Jazz stumbled to his feet, not stopping to look for Perceptor. It was hardly necessary, anyway. The nimble scientist was already racing in a parallel direction.

"The danger is greater than we know. I see his plan, Jazz!"

"How far did he throw us, anyway...is he a super decepticon, now?"

"That and more. If he can somehow sway Skyfire..."

"No way!" Jazz transformed to alt mode. Perceptor hopped on board.

"Ah...damn you, Starscream..." Skyfire hissed softly, muzzy under skillful hands. His body relaxed against his will, circuits soothed and cooling. Waves of pleasure assaulted his processors.

"Yesss." Starscream purred gently, stroking Skyfire's shining white skin. "I will make you feel so goood, big guy...let go...stop pretending for the others!" expert fingers probed body seams thoroughly.

Blue optics flickered erratically. "I know what...you're doing. Stop. Will resist...energy...making me lose focus..."

A kiss on his audio ear. "And we can't have that, hmm? Some scientist. And here I thought you'd like to taste the limits of pleasure."

"F-fool! Release me. This isn't a game!" the huge jet shuddered again, straining to grab the Seeker. Starscream wriggled over him, eluding capture. The smug smile faded.

"No, love. No game. Soon, you and I will be the genesis for a new age. An age our ancestors could only dream of!"

Skyfire found a good measure of rage, grabbing Starscream by the throat. "The last time we met you took potshots at me. Now you speak of procreation? Go away, and stop talking like an idiot!"

"You dare?!" a screech as the flyer was nearly thrown back. Starscream struggled to pull the huge hand from his throat, losing control temporarily.

"I am your eternal other! You cannot reject me, Skyfire. Your technique is admirable, but it won't last!"

"I plan to stay angry!" the valkrie jet roared. "Not enough. Try again!"

"You know I never really hated you, Sky." Starscream went limp, looking down with soft optics. "I can never hate you...I was jealous, angry. I could never reconcile you betraying me."

Skyfire barely loosed his grip, staring into gentle optics boring through his spark. "We've been through all that. The fact that you still want me proves you're lying. And I...I...am no entity's puppet."

Starscream sighed dreamily, slipping his other hand over his companion's faceplate. "And yet, it would be a scientific discovery. Vector Sigma will become little more than an artifact. Self generating transformers, Sky...no permission needed. And no one will care about the Autobot matrix, especially now that its empty."

"And...what...of Unicron?" Skyfire was fighting disorientation again. Starscream's optics...

Both hands were now free, stroking the white face gently. "Shh, love. Unicron is no more-"

A groan. "Not possible, Starscream...he's immortal...temporal..."

"And not indestructible."

"But how?" Skyfire was practically slurring now.

"A portion of his dead consciousness kept trying to order me around. So I simply used my ability as decepticon matrix to keep him busy."

"What did you do?"

"I formulated a mathmatical equation and left it as a running question. The value of Pi. He basically burned himself out trying to reach an infinte number." shrieking laughter.

Skyfire wondered. "You are...remarkable, Starscream. Brilliant-"

Flaming hot lips smothered further comment. After the deep kiss Starscream sat up slowly, scraping his fingers down Skyfire in passion. His companion moaned his appreciation.

"Now, love, it is time."

Blue optics flamed brightly. "What"

"The fact that you've resisted me even this long proves your strength yet again. Neither science nor willpower will save you here. And do you know why?"

"I can wager a guess." Skyfire stumbled a response. "Matrix-"

"We share a bond already, and you are a Combiner. My chosen one." Lips licked hungrily.

Skyfire felt his oil pressure skyrocket at the sight. "Ask...first..."

"Hard headed shuttle." a sleek hand massaged Skyfire's groin plate.

The big jet bucked to the touch. "Starscreeemm!!"

"I know your lies, Sky. You burn for conquest and excitement like any true decepticon."

"Never!" another gasp as Starscream pinched a bulky thigh.

"Oh, yes." more body stroking by the Seeker. "Everyone thinks you're so cool and calm. What you really are is analytical. You use science as a tool to control your impulses and curiosity. But I know how you burn under the skin...and when you're angry, truly angry I know what you're capable of. Sparks never lie. And if you were a true autobot, you'd have dumped me long ago with no regrets. Did none of this occur to you?"

In the deepest corners of his processors, Skyfire admitted it had.

"We will join in bliss and ultimate power." Starscream purred, arching back. Slowly, his spark chamber opened. But it now resembled the round maw of Unicron in planet mode. Crystalline, brilliant and blindingly bright. Skyfire stared in rapture at bluish purple glow that covered them both. Smooth, nearly transparent tendrils snaked from the opening, reaching for him.

And there wasn't a Primus blessed thing he could do about it. His mind was frozen, his body raged with a need to join, combine. A bursting, blazing sensation of pleasure and pain nearly made him lose consciousness, exploding from his chest. Skyfire's spark threatened to tear him open from the inside, pushing out with impossible force...

To his shock and horror, his own spark chamber gaped wide in response, an identical maw with matching tentacles.

/No!! Not possible-/

Purring. /Yes, o yes.../

The appendages reached each other to complete their union, coiling. Bodies pulling closer...

Skyfire abandoned all sanity, all linear thought. In the matrix, there were no rules or definition, just a haze of pleasure and sensation. He was free, infinite, not bound by function or time.

/so-much-too-much-want-want-want!/

/give-to-me-I-give-to-you-now/

/burn-new-not-science-nothing-known-my Seeker!/

/free-fire-make-creation-mate-us!/

/touch-burn-but-feel-so-good-more-spark!/

/allspark-we!-make-all-can-want/

/marvelous-touch-am-matrix-too-now?/

/one-final-touch-Sky-forever-never-separate!/

/rip-and-tear-I-don't-care/

/bang-bang-hump-hump-take-me-thump-thump!/

/slam-wham-pound-pound-bang-you-all-round!/

/feed-feed-feed-combine-me-now-big-Titan!/

/suck-me-dry-I-eat-you-whole-sexy-Seeker!/

/perfection/

/bliss/

Two others saw a scene that was anything but blissful perfection. Skyfire was prone over gray soil with a blank, rapturous expression. Starscream clung over him hungrily. Gleaming tendrils from glowing sparks tightened around both decepticons, encasing them in purple haze.

Jazz raced across the rocky landscape in alt mode, Perceptor in tow. "Perceptor!" Jazz bellowed. "Look there!"

"I see! We've got to stop Starscream, he's trying to Combine! I've seen that weird energy haze before." The agile scientist drew his weapon. "Get in closer, Jazz...I need a clear shot."

"You got it! The Porsche did a wild swerve at nearly 170 mph.

"Starscream!" Perceptor bellowed, then fired.

An unholy shriek aborted the near union. Starscream screeched as a needle beam sliced the tip of his left wing, burning it with pain. He fell away from Skyfire.

Jazz flipped and transformed, flashing his own weapon. "Back off! We won't say it again."

The Seeker staggered up, his matrix spark still exposed. Angry tendrils flailed wildly from its center.

"SCUM!!" Starscream bellowed. "Do you know what you've done?! I should destroy you where you stand!"

Jazz aimed straight for his chest. "Maybe you could, but I doubt if a straight shot in your matrix core will do you any favor, either!

"I cannot be destroyed anymore, Jazz. The rules have changed." Starscream was amazingly smug.

"Maybe not, but even an immortal needs his head. Now move away from Skyfire!"

"Very well, autobot." Starscream hissed the last word as a curse, standing off. His matrix cavity resealed itself, turning virtually invisible.

Skyfire still lay in silence, his empty expression wearing a smile. Perceptor transformed to alt mode and examined him.

Jazz looked worried. "What's wrong with him, Perceptor? He looks like he's high on overcharge or something."

"Worrisome." Perceptor's telescope went over the supine body. "Several relays shorted, but his operational systems should be up shortly. Circuits are rerouting and doing minor repair as we speak-"

"I could heal him, autobot." Starscream snorted with disdain. "He would have been beyond your touch had you arrived a moment later."

"That's precisely why you won't touch him again." Jazz retorted. "Stay over there!"

"Ah, I forgot. You need him to fly you back. Perhaps I should oblige instead." a snicker.

"You're real funny."

Perceptor transformed to bot mode again. "He should be fine in a few moments, but we need to close his spark cavity. It shouldn't be exposed like that."

"Is it safe to try that now?" Jazz wondered, shielding his visors from purplish blue glare.

"Uhhh..."

Blue optics flashed open, as a groggy Skyfire cleared his head. "What...I'm conscious?"

"Yes, Skyfire." Perceptor put a hand on a huge shoulder. "You nearly bonded the matrix, but we stopped the process in time."

More blinking. "I...see...should I thank you?" hazy.

"No you shouldn't!" Starscream piped up again. "These idiots interrupted our honeymoon!"

The valkrie jet sat up slowly. He stared down at his exposed spark chamber and the flailing tendrils.

"Primus! I remember now. I was going to...to..." he trailed off the thought. Blue optics held Starscream's red ones. The Seeker smiled secretively.

"What was said in the matrix remains in the matrix." he intoned. "All of you may leave now."

Jazz was suspicious. "Just like that?"

"Like I said, things are different. I can afford to be patient."

Jazz and Perceptor made certain Skyfire had a full recharge before attempting to depart. They were still worried about the shuttle, who was talking in a scattered and unfocused manner.

"Yes, I'm fine. So we should fly home, yes?"

"Where else, Skyfire? You sure you're okay?" Jazz stared up. "You're still acting like you've got brain rattle."

"Routes to box are circular, no, square. But not triangular." blinking again rapidly.

"Oh brother!"

Perceptor made an observation. "Maybe I should run a light diagnostic on you, Skyfire."

A white hand raised in objection. "Connecting to the matrix is enough to fry anyone's brain circuits. Despite being a Combiner, I'm surprised I'm lucid at all."

"Partially, anyway. But I believe everything is safe for flight." Perceptor commented.

"Then let's go-"

"What, no kiss goodbye?" Starscream approached again, sarcastic. " I was going back to my privately built waystation."

"Then do so, Seeker." Skyfire was getting a headache. Sparks flitted about his head.

"You should rest here, Sky. I could-"

"No. I have enough to think about now as it is, Starscream. The future is no longer clear to me."

Starscream glanced at Jazz and Perceptor. "I won't have a private conversation in front of these two" he folded his arms in consternation and approached the larger jet.

"Question everything, then. It won't matter, you'll reach the only conclusion you can."

"I'm leaving with my friends."

"The only reason you're leaving is because they got here too soon."

"I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you." the white jet loomed, annoyed. "Be careful what you scream for!"

Crimson optics blazed in excited challenge. "You threaten the decepticon matrix? Such arrogance!"

Skyfire gave a rare sneer. "Why not? I'm a decepticon, aren't I?"

Starscream made no comment. Smiling strangely, he abruptly turned and flew away.

"Weird." Jazz commented.

The flight home was uneventful. Jazz and Perceptor were concerned for the too-quiet Skyfire.

"Hey, big guy. Credit for your thoughts." Jazz mused at the helm.

"Just have a lot on my mind, Jazz. The Matrix...is unlike anything I've experienced. I'm not the same, and I can't explain why."

Perceptor nodded. "All research indicates various physiological changes in transformers exposed." he paused. "Of course, much depends on level of exposure."

"And I happen to be a Combiner. Optimus will never trust me again after this."

"He has no reason not to! You haven't done anything, Skyfire."

A pause. "You don't understand, Perceptor. I know I'm different. Or maybe, I'm more true to myself."

"What's all that mean, Fire?" Jazz wanted to know.

"For all his hysteria, Starscream has a brillant mind. And he's right about one thing...I was never as calm a personality as I projected. One of the reasons I often took long disappearances was to cool off and collect myself after some skirmish. And I hate being tied down to one place too long."

"All you fliers are skittish that way."

"Maybe. We used our scientific skills differently. I channeled my impulses and energy into precision and observation, Starscream channeled his into violence and activity."

"We all make choices, Sky."

"That's what Blaster told me. But had you not arrived when you did...I likely would have gone with Starscream."

Jazz was thoughtful. "You don't have to answer this, Fire...but you still love him, don't you?"

A sigh rumbled through massive turbines. "Yes. Even more so now that I've touched the Matrix, if that's possible. I can't stop myself. And Primus help me, I wanted it, Jazz...all of it. The power, the control. It felt so good coursing through me...the need for completion was overwhelming. And I lost myself."

"Don't sell yourself short, Skyfire."

"The matrix drew out my decepticon impulses. Impulses I've trained and controlled my whole life. But they rebelled against me in the allspark chaos and took over. I doubt the autobot matrix would've had the same effect."

Perceptor didn't like the course of the conversation. "We'll have to file a report when we get back. You tell us, Skyfire, and we'll respect your wishes. How honest do you want us to be?"

"Don't compromise yourselves for my sake, guys."

Jazz disagreed. "Optimus dosen't need to know everything, Fire. In fact a lot of things get...filtered in the chain of command. We can provide an edited version if you'd like."

"I...do what you feel is best."

Perceptor patted his seat gently. "You have complex issues to solve, Skyfire. I only hope we don't all end up on the wrong side one day."

"I may be insane, I just don't know."

Jazz stood up. "Just clear your head, buddy. We'll leave you in quiet for awhile."

A gleaming white valkrie shuttle sailed gracefully through space. But power and grace hid inner turmoil that churned circuitry and wore on processors.

Jazz and Perceptor had retreated to Skyfire's shuttle bay in rest mode. So the big jet had time to think. Too much time...

/You can't run from me./

/What??/

/We didn't finish, but I'm not done touching you yet./

/So I gathered. Stop trying to intimidate me, Starscream. It didn't work before, it won't work now./

/No intimidation, love. I want to kiss my Titan all over./

/Enough!/

/You could ride me, of course. Come back, and I'll be your slave./

Skyfire nearly jolted off his flight pattern, but straightened quickly.

/I want you to leave me the hell alone./

/ooo. Love you when you talk rough. Did my promise just give you a hitch?/

/Can't you find Swindle or Blitzwing?/

/Well...I'll get to Blitzwing in my own good time. But Swindle's an ugly bot. I might do him if it's dark, but not before./

/Whatever pops your nut, Screamer!/

/Oh, SKY.../

/Primus take it. Go away!/

/I will. But I can wait. Ten years, ten centuries, or ten stellar cycles. Or I might hunt you down. Remember that./

/I'll try not to./

/You are mine, and I am yours. We have an empire to create./

/Again with that!/

/Time changes everything. Goodnight, my Titan./

/Goodnight, Seeker./

And with a sharp starboard turn, Skyfire blazed a trail home.

THE END


	2. The Ultimate Destiny

submission dated 4-15-08 author: FireCracker (Italic copy bordered byunderscore) Archive? You'd better.  
Warnings: None really, at least not here. My Transformers are overall less blocky than the ones in G1, shaped more humanoid but still with plates. Makes for easier sex scenes to imagine. They can also reproduce via the spark principle, among compatible individuals. More on that later. And yeah, they have sex.

Pairing: SkyFire/Starscream (Megatron implied, Unicron influence) Jazz, Perceptor

The Ultimate Destiny

Perceptor and Jazz walked the halls of Autobot City deeply concerned for Skyfire. The report had been filed of their investigation regarding lifeform signals. Next up was the debriefing with Optimus and Magnus. They weren't looking forward to it. In the meantime they decided to get something to eat.

The cafeteria was crowded. After briefly chatting with Blaster and NoseCone the two autobots seated themselves at a table.

Jazz took up the gauntlet. "So tell me, what do you think?"

Perceptor poked at his plate. "The energon chips are a little overdone."

"Come on, Perceptor. You know I'm talking about Skyfire!"

The scientist sighed. "This debriefing could present a problem. Our report was substantial, but I'm afraid Optimus will question us about specific details. You know how thorough he can be."

Jazz nibbled on an ion cake. "Yeah, it's got me worried too. How's Skyfire doing? Is he gonna be in any shape to attend the meeting?"

"He'll be there. I talked to him briefly a few groons ago." Peceptor trailed off in thought.

"You didn't say how he was."

"He sounded a little distant, I think. Preoccupied. But considering what he's been through, that's not surprising."

Jazz shook his head. "Man, I don't know. This Starscream buisness worries me. Remember the story about the Worldmind Rapture a few centuries ago?"

"Indeed. I had an associate who was part of the experience. He likened it to a matrix merge of the mind."

"Yeah, transfomers everywhere were going into nirvana or something and talking in synch."

Perceptor tapped his fingers in thought. "Skyfire's exposure could be potentially dangerous in time. There's too much we don't know right now. I had hoped he would get a physical after the ordeal but he refused the idea."

Jazz sipped his proton shake. "And I thought Ramhorn was stubborn. Why would he refuse a physical?"

"I think lingering fears about his heritage being made public make him hesitate." a sigh. "I long for the day when such distinctions don't matter. Hopefully we'll all grow up before destroying each other."

Jazz swirled his straw absently. "Meanwhile, we've got a matrix Starscream out there doing who knows what."

Starsream waited calmly at his waystation on Vugus 9. The next phase of his plan was underway. And soon it would arrive.

He glanced through plexisteel windows at an approaching figure, a familiar one. A gliding space shuttle rapidly closed on his location. Starscream went through the boom tube and flew to approach.

"Greetings, Blitzwing. I am pleased you could come."

The triple changer landed gently on parched soil and transformed. "No thanks to you, Starscream." he held his head. "Something compelled me to be here."

"Don't be that way." the devious seeker soothed, shifting out of plane mode. "I needed to see you. You're very important to me!"

"I'll just bet. I've heard about your current status. You won't use me!"

"Come, come." Starscream chided, touching the agitated decepticon with gentle strokes. "You have even less love of Megatron than I do, if that's possible. His elimination is at hand. You and I are equipped to see that it happens."

Blitzwing wasn't convinced. "And what precisely do you plan?"

Starscream touched the broad chest. "A new empire. One that will put the current decepticon fleet to shame. Worlds all our own, without the need to scavenge for energy."

The triple changer was suspicious. "I know full well why you've summoned me here, Starscream. The decepticon bases have been picking up your lifeform transmissions all over this sector!"

The seeker grinned slyly. "Well, it pays to advertise. Join me, and reap the rewards."

"Never!" Blitzwing transformed and took off in shuttle mode.

Starscream shook his head in annoyance. "Tch. Here we go again." he transformed and gave chase. The sleek jet chased down the dual wing shuttle.

**/Don't you think this is silly?/** Starscream flew at a leisurely pace.

Blitzwing kept going. **/Find another breeder! I'm not interested./**

**/Of course you will be. I only choose the best./**

/**Don't think you're flattering me, Starscream. I know the implications!/**

**/Then, you should be pleased. You will help seed a new age. Strength to the Empire!/**

Blitzwing banked in a desperate attempt to get clear.** /Slavery to the Empire, you mean. Never! Decepticons only rule./**

**/Then rule with me, sweet Blitzwing./**

The triple changer cried out as waves of pleasure assaulted his mind, bursting every electrocell. He dropped from the sky like a stone, transforming against his will.

Starscream transformed and approached, kneeling over his prize. "Look at me, Blitzwing." sleek hands stroked the triple changer, spreading warmth and delight.

Blitzwing rolled over slowly, visors glowing with adoration. _"Beautiful Starscream."_

Perceptor, Jazz, Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus waited patiently in the conference room for Skyfire. He was over a hundred astroseconds late.

Optimus gazed at the chronometer. "Odd, Skyfire's usually quite punctual."

"Perhaps we should buzz his private intercomm again." Magnus wondered. "Something may have come up-"

A swoosh of doors. The tall jet cast a shadow into the room. "My apologies, everyone. I lost track of the time."

Jazz chuckled. "We were about to send Blur after you, man."

Skyfire winced. "Anything but that. Have you started yet?" he seated himself.

"No, we were just reviewing the report." Magnus indicated disks on another table.

"Everything seems to be in order." Optimus added. "However, a few things have me curious."

"Such as?"

Prime tapped his faceplate in thought. "The report only confirms Starscream as the source of the transmissions. It doesn't say what his intent is. What are his plans, and what happened when you confronted him?"

Perceptor held his head. _/Trouble./_

Skyfire chose his words carefully. "Actually, he was pretty calm. Spouted off about decepticons ruling the universe. A fairly typical exchange for Starscream."

"The difference is, now he has the power to back those claims if we don't act. Did he say or indicate his course of action?"

The big jet started to speak when an insidious voice spoke in his head. **/hello, darling./**

"I...he stated a desire to recruit individuals for his cause." Skyfire managed.

"But where do the lifeform signatures come in?" Magnus wanted to know.

"He wants new combinations of existence." **/I have Blitzwing, love. He sees things my way now. As will you./**

Optimus was impatient. "Skyfire! What does he intend to do?"

"A resurrection of the decepticon army I believe." **/I intend to kiss you all over, taste you. Tell that to Optimus!/**

Worried at Jazz intervened. "Optimus, you know Starscream. He always wants to take control. And Megatron's on the hit list."

The diversion bought Skyfire a moment. _/Get out of my head!/_

**/I am part of you already, Sky. Did you think I was unprepared for your stubborness?/**

_/I'm in a meeting! Go away./_

**/Our bond gives me an added advantage. My brief touch has started the process. We will join in ecstacy, it is only a matter of time./**

_/I said stop it!!/_

He was vaguely aware of loud voices. Blinking, blue optics cleared.

"-fire!!" Optimus snapped. Everyone was staring in disbelief.

"What are you yelling for?" Skyfire wondered.

"Why?" Jazz pointed in disbelief. "You've been sitting there smiling into space. You all right?"

"I, uh..." Skyfire moved his head with a hand. "Why was I smiling? It must have been the crash. Yes. The crash."

Optimus looked worriedly to Perceptor. "Perceptor! What crash is he talking about? There was no mention of it in the report."

Perceptor was strained, holding his hands out. "There wasn't any crash, Optimus. I have no idea what he's talking about!"

"We returned after going there. Yes." Skyfire stammered blankly. "The matrix is power and form."

Blue optics narrowed on the jet. "Skyfire, I want you to report to First Aid." Optimus was stern. "You're malfunctioning."

"Starscream attacked, I was disoriented." Skyfire said in a hurry, turning his head back and forth. "Jazz thought I had brain rattle, but my higher cognitive functions were unimpaired. Does it seem warm in here?"

Magnus couldn't believe his eyes. "Brain rattle, indeed. He's giving answers to different questions!"

**/My energy overflow will cause errors, love. Forgive me, it is unavoidable until your body adapts. Had we joined that day, you would be fully healed./**

Skyfire held his audios. "For the last time, I don't want to hear it. You didn't ask permission!" blue optics blazed brightly.

Optimus hit a button. "First Aid, we need you in the conference room immediately. Skyfire is malfunctioning, and we don't want him to injure himself."

"Or us." Perceptor gawked at his erratic comrade.

Jazz went over to the distressed jet. "It's okay, man. Just stay calm until First Aid gets here."

Skyfire opened his mouth with an electronic squawk, voice echoing like a chamber. **"WwhyY FfirstT AaidD? CcognitiveE FfactorR PprogramM RrunN CcodeE AacceleratedD."** he stood up suddenly.

They all jumped up. "Stop him!" Optimus shouted, moving forward. "Don't let him leave this room."

Skyfire backed away, fists balled in anger.** "SstandD BbackK AautobotsS WwillL AattackK! HhardwireE PprogramM AactiveE."** the echoing voice went gutteral.

"He's off the hook!" Jazz fretted, not sure what to do. Before a skirmish could break out, First Aid raced in with Blades.

Skyfire turned and loomed over them. **"WwillL DdealL WwithH TtheseE. AactivateE AattackK."**

"Not today." Cool as a cucumber, First Aid and Blades fired neural stunners at the broad chest. The huge jet seized up and toppled to the floor with a hollow crash. The autobots closed around him in concern.

"Blades, we'll need to take him to the larger medbay." First Aid instructed.

"Will do." Blades connected linkages to the still form. Transforming to helicopter mode he lifted Skyfire up and away.

The others watched worriedly as their friend was carted off. Optimus put a hand on First Aid's shoulder.

"You definitely came prepared."

The doctor chuckled. "Well, no one ever accused me of being_ stupid."_

To be continued


End file.
